The Lost Past of Pinochimon
by WriterGirl01
Summary: Pinochimon begans to have nightmares of a young girl that he dose not know. But Piemon has been watching him more carefully then he has before. Now the chosen children have come back from earth to stop them. But a girl named Elizabeth Akiyama joins them. And she knows Pinochimon. Who is this girl and what is her connection to Pinochimon? And why is Piemon acting so weird? Find out.
1. Prologue: The Puppet's Dream

The Lost Past of Pinochimon

By: WriterGirl01

Prologue: The Puppet's Dream

It was night in the digital world and in Pinochimon's forest all his minions were sound asleep in the manor. Only their lord was the only one that was turning around in his bed. Sweat began to form on the puppet's face as he was dreaming about a young human child. He did not understand who the young girl was but he felt like that he knew her from somewhere, but for the digi life of him he could not figure out why.

_"We must fight him Daichi. Or else we will lose the battle to save earth." The six-year-old girl said to the leader who was ten-years-old. The leader gave her a glare and looked at his digimon._

_ "Do not tell me what to do Elizabeth. Piximon make sure that Pinochimon dose not stage you up. Elizabeth Akiyama you keep the wooden freak away from my fight." Daichi Matsuno said to the young girl named Elizabeth._

_ Elizabeth gave him a look of anger and sadness. "Do not call my digimon a freak Daichi. It is not my fault that you guys' digimon have not digivolves into their mega forms. It is not my or Pinochimon's fault that you do not have a strong bond with your digimon. So back off." Elizabeth said. _

_ Pinochimon took a hold of the young girl's right hand and knew that she was someone special to him. But before he could do anything there was a dark figure coming into view and shot them with an attack that he could not make not what the figure said. But before he could protect Elizabeth he had woken up screaming her name._

"ELIZABETH!" Pinochimon screamed in the manor waking up all the others. Pinochimon put his hands to his face trying to hide the fact that he was crying. He did not understand why the dream felt so real. He needed to get himself under control before Kiwimon came in to make sure he was all right. As soon as he got himself to stop crying Kiwimon came bursting through the door. The ancient birds fathers were all messy from him sleeping soundly.

"Lord Pinochimon are you all right?" Kiwimon asked. Pinochimon rubbed his hands over his eyes before answering the champion digimon.

"I am all right. Just a freaky nightmare I had Kiwimon. Just go give me some water before I use my hammer on you for practice." Pinochimon said giving Kiwimon a creepy smile. Kiwimon backed with sweat coming down the side of his face. As soon as he left the smile left the puppet's face. He did not understand why he would be dreaming of a human girl and the fact that he was crying for her. Now all he had to do is wait for Kiwimon to bring the water so he could try to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile up on the top of Spiral Mountain the leader of the Dark Masters, Piemon was sipping his red wine watching over Pinochimon with the TV-like device that Mugendramon had design for the purpose of helping each other if anything went wrong with their plans. He did not show it to LadyDevimon that he was worried for the youngest and littlest of the Dark Masters. He needed to get to Pinochimon and give a portion that will make him forget about the dream. All he needed to do was to give him something that will help him sleep, but he did not know what. He needed to get down there as soon as he can. He will be able to get the bird to give him the drink for his Lord. Then he will be able to get back to the palace and get him and LadyDevimon to train before they retired for the night. He must be ready for the Chosen Children and then tomorrow he will call a meeting for the other Dark Masters and find out why they have not been training. He also needed to talk to Pinochimon about his childish ways of training. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. He got up from his chair putting down his wine and turning to look at LadyDevimon.

"My Lord Piemon are you going to go see Lord Pinochimon at this time?" LadyDevimon asked him.

"Yes LadyDevimon I just need to make sure that he is aright. I know that if he goes back to sleep that nightmare will come back to him. I need him well rested for the meeting. If he falls asleep at the meeting then I am going to be really pissed with him." Piemon said to her.

"We do have a portion that will help him sleep and forget the nightmare my Lord. All you have to do is put the portion in water and get him to drink all of the water." LadyDevimon said to Piemon.

"My dear, LadyDevimon go get me that portion that you spoke of. I need to go give it to Pinochimon soon. I will be back as soon as I can. So we can have our training to be ready for the Chosen Children." Piemon said giving her a smile. She bowed her head to him giving him a smile back. She left the room to go what he wanted. As soon as she left Piemon's smile left his face and his eyes went back to the device that was still on Pinochimon sitting on his bed waiting for Kiwimon.

"I cannot have you have those dreams Pinochimon. They will make you forget what our plan is. But do not worry my little wooden puppet I will make sure you will never have that dream again." Piemon said to himself. When he walked away from the device LadyDevimon came back with the portion.

"Thank you my dear will be back soon." Piemon said smiling at her and rubbing his right hand over her right cheek. She loved the way that he always touched her. They could not let anyone know that she was more then just is bodyguard. She had always told herself that no one would ever know. With that Piemon was gone from the throne room.

Meanwhile in the forest Kiwimon was getting water from the river that was a mile away from the manor. Kiwimon was yawning just wanting to go back to sleep. He has been having the same nightmare for the past three nights. He did not know what to do for Lord Pinochimon? These nightmares make him too tired to train for when the chosen children come back form earth after they defeat Vamdemon. I know you think Kiwimon thinks to low of Vamdemon but he knows that the chosen children are strong to take the vampire digimon on. Also when they "the chosen children" find the eight child then Vamdemon will lose for sure. Kiwimon closed his eyes and almost fell back to sleep when someone came up from behind him and put their hand on his head. Kiwimon eyes pop open and jumped up and dropped the cup into the river. "Crap! What the hell! Who after did that is going to pay?" Kiwimon yelled trying to get the cup out of the water with his beak. He saw the hand take hold of the cup and froze. He just wanted to be deleted right now. He just yelled at his boss' boss, the evil clown, Piemon. Really he just wanted to be deleted.

He jumped back from Piemon and began bowing to him. "I am so sorry Lord Piemon I did not mean to yell at you. Please forgive." Kiwimon said shaking from his head to his feet. Piemon just simply smiled at him.

"Do not worry Kiwimon. Just go back to the manor and I will give Pinochimon the water. I will make sure that he is ok." Piemon said to him. Kiwimon looked at him for a moment.

"Do not worry I will tell Pinochimon that I told you to go back to bed. Now off you go." Piemon said waving his right hand for Kiwimon to leave him. Kiwimon nodded his head at him, bowed and walked back to the manor. When Piemon was sure that he was gone he pulled out the portion that was in his left pocket and put in into the water. Piemon was grateful that the portion did not change the water. Pinochimon was such a brat when the water was not to his likening. Now it was off to the manor. He began to fly to the manor and landed at the doors. He opened the door and took the stairs to the room at the end of the hall. He went passed Kiwimon's room where he was in his bed sound asleep.

He got to the end of the hall and opened the door. Pinochimon was still sitting in bed with his eyes closed. Piemon knew that he had fallen back to sleep waiting for the water to come. He saw the sweat was coming back to his face. Piemon knew that the dream was coming back to him. Pinochimon's breathing began to become quick and started to talk in his sleep. "Elizabeth…. be careful…. Apocalymon…will…. destroy…you." Pinochimon said with tears coming down his face. Piemon eyes went wide. He was starting to remember things from his past that Piemon did not want him to remember. He went to Pinochimon put the cup down on a small table and took a hold of Pinochimon and began to shake him awake.

"Wake up Pinochimon. Wake up." Piemon said shaking him. Pinochimon opened his eyes and looked at Piemon. He pulled away from Piemon rubbing his right hand over his eyes.

"Piemon what are you doing here?" Pinochimon said trying to hold back a yawn.

"I came to see if you are alight. I got you some water to drink. And do not destroy Kiwimon for not coming to give the water. I told him to go to bed. Now drink this." Piemon said giving the cup of water to Pinochimon.

Pinochimon took the cup from Piemon and began to drink from the cup. As the water touched his lips he pulled the cup away wanting to split up the water from his mouth. But Piemon put his hand over Pinochimon mouth so he could not. Pinochimon had no choice but to shallow the water. "What the hell this water tastes like crap. I am not going to drink this Piemon." Pinochimon said crossing his arms over his chest. Piemon signed and put the cup down.

"You have to drink the water Pinochimon. If you do not then I will destroy all of your toys." Piemon said looking at him.

"You will not Piemon you do not have to the balls." Pinochimon said giving him a glare.

Piemon smiled at him and got off the bed and opened his toy chest and took out one of his guns out of the chest. Then he took out one of his swords and destroys the gun. Pinochimon eyes went wide and he took hold of his hammer. "That was my favorite gun. I am going to make you pay for what you did Piemon." Pinochimon said.

Piemon went up to Pinochimon and gave him the cup of water. "If you drink this then I will fix the gun, if you do not then I will destroy all of your guns until you do." Piemon said to Pinochimon. Pinochimon took the cup of water from him and began to drink the water. Piemon smiled at him and began to fix the gun.

Pinochimon finished the drink sticking out his tongue showing that he did not like drinking the water. Piemon took the cup and got up from Pinochimon's bed. "Do you want me to put the gun back into the toy chest Pinochimon?" Piemon asked him. Pinochimon held out his hands to let Piemon know he wants it. Piemon smiled and gave him the gun. Pinochimon took it from him and began to yawn laying back down on the bed.

Piemon put the covers over Pinochimon seeing that Pinochimon's eyes started to close. "Good night Pinochimon I will see you tomorrow at the meeting." Piemon said.

"Goodnight see you tomorrow." Pinochimon said closing his eyes falling back to sleep. Piemon bent down and gave Pinochimon a kiss on his forehead. Pinochimon moved a little from the kiss but did not wake up.

"Good night my friend. You will not have that dream again. I will have to make sure that the dream did not come back. I will have to watch you more carefully." Piemon said as he gets out of the room and begins to close the door.

Piemon got to the main doors of the manor and closed them and flying back to Spiral Mountain.


	2. Chapter 1:The Dark Masters Me

The Lost Past of Pinochimon

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 1: The Dark Masters Meeting

In the morning at Spiral Mountain Piemon was waiting for the others to come from their domains. He was more worried about Pinochimon. Last night was too close to comfort to him than anything. He had made a promise to Lord Apocalymon to make sure that Pinochimon would not remember anything about his past. But the memories are starting to come back to him. He was worried about the battle that he was making to seal away the four sovereigns so they could take control of the digital world for their master Apocalymon. This was the meeting that they were going to have. Was how were they going to seal the four sovereigns. Now it was just a waiting game for the other Dark Masters.

The doors opened to show Mugendramon who looked at Piemon and nodded his head at. "MORNING PIEMON!" Mugendramon said going to his place at the long table. Piemon smiled at him and saw the door opening again to view MetalSeadramon.

"Damn why do you have to make these meetings so damn early Piemon! Hey where is the wood chip I have a bone to pick with him! He owes me ten digi-dollars that I loan him. That fire wood is going to pay if he dose not pay me back!" MetalSeadramon roared in the room. Piemon rubbed his hands over his face. He was really getting tired of MetalSeadramon complain about the ten digi-dollars that Pinochimon owed him. He was worst then Apocalymon was when he could not find his teddy bear. That was the worst day of Piemon's life. He had to spend all day looking for some stupid no eye teddy bear then finding that no eye teddy bear by being threaten to not tell anyone about this. Trust me he would never be that suicidal to say to anybody that great and scary evil Lord Apocalymon had a teddy bear to help him sleep at night.

"Please MetalSeadramon would just shut the hell up about the money. For once can we not hear about the damn money that Pinochimon owes you." Piemon said putting his hands down to his side. Now all he had to do was wait for Pinochimon. Hopefully Pinochimon would bring the money so for once and for all MetalSeadramon would shut up.

After twenty minutes of waiting for the puppet to get there the door finally opened to view Pinochimon out of breath and holding his hammer in his right hand and holding something small in his left hand. "Sorry…Piemon…. woke up…. late. MetalSeadramon… …your…money." Pinochimon said trying to catch his breath. He went up to MetalSeadramon and gave him the ten digi-dollars and took his set that was next to Piemon's set.

MetalSeadramon took the money from him said "finally." Pinochimon gave him a look before sitting down in his set.

"I just got the money from you last week. I am a few days late then what I said I was going to pay you back. So give me a break." Pinochimon said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever." Was all MetalSeadramon said to him.

"Now lets get on with the meeting shall we. Now I have notice that we have not been training as well as we should have. Now I do not need to point figures but we must be ready when the chosen children come back to the Digital World. Vamdemon is strong but I think he will be defeated. If we are not training then we will fail our master. And I do not want to remind you all what he will do to us if we fail him. Also the other problem is that we need to seal the four sovereigns. Now they are strong and it will be harder for us to take them on. We also have reports from our spies have told us that Gennai and his goodie brethren are trying to bring back the original chosen children. This must be put to a stop at once. We cannot let this happen. Now give me your opinions and we will see what we can do." Piemon said sitting down in his chair. The door opens to show LadyDevimon with a plate of drinks for the all the mega's in the room.

"Here you go Lord Mugendramon some of the finest oil that I could find." LadyDevimon said putting the large cup of oil in front of Mugendramon.

"THANK YOU LADYDEVIMON." Mugendramon said to her. She bowed her head to him and moved on to MetalSeadramon.

"Here you go Lord MetalSeadramon I got you your favorite drink. Seaweed with a little brandy in it." LadyDevimon said putting the cup down on the table in front of MetalSeadramon. A smile came from his face.

"Oh you are the best LadyDevimon. I love this damn drink. Thanks." MetalSeadramon said using his tail to take hold of the cup and taking a sip from the cup.

"You are welcome my Lord." LadyDevimon said bowing to him. She moved to Pinochimon. He was a brat when it came to the drinks he had. Piemon always made sure that there was no liquid in the drinks that he got. Piemon would not admit it but he was a little protective of Pinochimon. He always saw himself as a father figure to Pinochimon. He would tell LadyDevimon he was only allowed water. But LadyDevimon made a deal with Pinochimon that she would talk to Piemon to let him have chocolate milk. It took a lot of time and kisses and play time if you know what I mean to get Piemon to change his mind on the chocolate milk.

"Here you go Lord Pinochimon your favorite drink. Chocolate milk with marshmallows. Shh do not tell Lord Piemon." LadyDevimon said low enough that Piemon could not hear her giving him a bow. But she did not know that Piemon had heard her and was waiting for her to leave the room.

Pinochimon smiled at her and took the drink from her. "Thanks LadyDevimon for the drink." He said drinking some of the drink. Then she went to Lord Piemon and handed him glass full of red wine.

"There you go my Lord Piemon. I will leave you to your meeting." LadyDevimon said giving him a bow and flew out of the room. As the door closed he took Pinochimon's cup away from him and spilled it on the floor.

"Hey I was drinking that!" Pinochimon yelled at Piemon. He got up from the table and went to the small water bowl and poured his cup with water. He went back to his chair and handed Pinochimon the cup. He put the cup down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do not be like that Pinochimon I told you what I would do if you went behind my back with LadyDevimon. Now you will have water since you are being a little brat. Now lets go back to the meeting." Piemon said looking at the other Dark Masters.

"I BELIEVE WE NEED TO TAKE CARE OF THE FOUR SOVEREIGNS BEFORE WE DEAL WITH GENNAI AND HIS BRETHREN. NOW I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU PIEMON? NOW ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT EACH THEM BY OURSELF OR ARE WE GOING TO IT AS A GROUP? I FEEL THAT WE SHOULD FIGHT THEM ONE ON ONE. THAT WAY WE CAN SEAL THEM FASTER." Mugendramon said taking a drink of his oil.

"Agree with you Mugendramon. It will make it easier and we will be able to take care of Gennai once and for all. Now do we know if the original chosen children are still alive Piemon?" MetalSeadramon asked.

Piemon took a drink from his glass cup and set it down before answering MetalSeadramon. "From what our spies as told me that the leader Daichi Matsuno, Binya Kato are no longer a part of the group. But the fools have to remember that the original chosen children have not been in the digital world in about twenty years. I believe that Raina Suzuki passed away some years ago. As for Hikaru Tamashiro and Ayumi Koda moved to America. I am sure what happen to the girl who had the chest of friendship, but we must be ready for them. We cannot trust our spies since they are not so sure about the information. We have to remember that Gennai is smart and maybe leaving false information to our spies. If all of the original chosen children come back with the new chosen children then we may as well go to Lord Apocalymon and tell him to delete us cause we are going to fail him." Piemon said looking at each of his team members.

He needed to make sure that Elizabeth Akiyama and the group never came back. If they did then Pinochimon would not be safe from Apocalymon. He was not ready fro that to happen. "What do you think Pinochimon?" Piemon asked looking at him.

"I do not know. Let them come! We can take them and the new chosen children and the old ones. That way we can show all the digimon that think they can beat us that we are a force to not to be mess with. And I agree with MetalSeadramon that we should attack the four sovereigns one at a time. It would make more sense that way. We should do it soon, because Vamdemon maybe losing the battle on earth. I say we do it sooner then later." Pinochimon said keeping up his cup and taking a drink. Piemon knew that he was right about the other digimon thinking that they could rebel against them. He just wanted to protect him from the original chosen children.

"All right we will take care of the four sovereigns before dealing with Gennai. Now we have to go over which sovereigns we will deal with. Now we have Ebonwumon for the north, Zhuqiaomon for the south, Azulongmon for the east and Baihumon for the west. Now which do you to defeat?" Piemon asked looking at the others.

"I WILL DEAL WITH ZHUQIAOMON. THIS SHOULD BE A GREAT BATTLE." Mugendramon said to Piemon. The clown looked at him and nodded his head.

"I will do battle with Baihumon. I hope he is ready to be beaten. I am going to put on a great show for him since it will be his last one." Piemon said looking to MetalSeadramon waiting for him to say whom he was going to take on.

"I will take care of Azulongmon once and for all. That goodie mega digimon is going down big time." MetalSeadramon said to the others. They began to laugh at what MetalSeadramon said.

"Now what about you Pinochimon? If you want help with Ebonwumon then you can wait for me then we will attack him together." Piemon said to him.

Pinochimon gave him a dirty look and slammed his hands on the table. "Why do you treat me like I am in my rookie form? I can take him without your help Piemon. I will make sure that Ebonwumon will wish that he never met me." Pinochimon said pouting his lips like a six-year-old child would. Piemon rolled his eyes at him and started laughing at him.

"What is so funny Piemon?" Pinochimon said who was trying so hard not to have a temper-tantrum. He hated when they were making fun of him and he did not get the joke.

"The last time I told you act like a child you had a temper-tantrum which cause me to have to rebuild the main doors of my palace. Please do not do that again. I had to deal with a horrible headache from the noise of my minions fixing the doors." Piemon said to him. MetalSeadramon started to laugh remembering something that happen about three months ago at a meeting.

"Piemon remember the time that Pinochimon had a temper-tantrum and he hit his head hard on the table and he began to cry from his head hurting." MetalSeadramon said laughing so hard that tears were coming down his face. Piemon and Mugendramon began to laugh with him. Pinochimon did not find this at all funny.

Piemon was wiping his eyes from the tears that he was crying. "How could I not forget that? All he could say was my head hurts Piemon. I mean I had to call LadyDevimon to give him a new toy to get him to stop crying. Oh man that was the best meeting we had in so long. And I remember being in a pissed off mood because Apocalymon called me to his lair to talk. That truly made my day. I must thank you for that Pinochimon." Piemon said taking a white cloth out of his left sleeve and wiping his eyes.

"Oh shut the hell up all of you! Just because I do not act like my level dose not mean you guys can have a good laugh at me. Some team mates you guys are." Pinochimon said with tears now coming down his face. Piemon stop laughing when he saw that he was crying. He was worried that maybe they went to far with him this time. Piemon gave Pinochimon his white cloth to wipe his eyes. Pinochimon took it wipe his eyes.

"Alright we have a good laugh at Pinochimon so now lets get to sealing the sovereigns. I will be waiting for a report on when they are all sealed. Oh do not forget about Gennai. When we all seal the sovereigns then we will all attack Gennai together. With our powers together then we will able to take care of that pain in the ass once and for all. Now the meeting is done, but Pinochimon need to talk to you before you leave." Piemon said getting up from his chair to walk to the balcony. Pinochimon knew he was in trouble with Piemon. He had a feeling it was because he was late for the meeting.

"Ha! Looks like the little baby is not getting away from being late for the meeting. Oh well it was nice knowing you Pinochimon." MetalSeadramon said flying out of the room.

"I am not a baby!" Pinochimon said stopping his feet on the ground.

"YOU KNOW PINOCHIMON YOU ARE NOT PROVING METALSEADRAMON WRONG WHEN YOU ARE STOPPING YOUR FEET LIKE A SIX-YEAR-OLD CHILD DOSE. GROW UP! YOU ARE A MEGA DIGIMON, NOT A ROOKIE. THIS IS THE ADVICE I WILL GIVE YOU. HAVE A GOOD DAY PINOCHIMON." Mugendramon said to him as he walked out the same way that MetalSeadramon went. This left Pinochimon and Piemon alone in the meeting room together. Pinochimon walk to the balcony where Piemon was standing.

"So I am in trouble huh." Pinochimon said looking up at Piemon. Piemon looked down at him and put his left hand on Pinochimon's head. Pinochimon hated when he did this but knew better then to move away from him.

"No you are not in trouble I know why you were late. But I have to ask you if you had anymore dreams after I left you?" Piemon needed to know if the portion worked for him.

"Yeah the water you gave me help me not to have dreams. It was the best night sleep I had in three nights. But those dreams are still bugging me. Like that girl named Elizabeth. She was someone important but I cannot put my figure on it. Then when you said the names of the original chosen children it was like I heard them before. Like I knew them from someone where, like I knew them personally. I am not sure what I am talking about Piemon. What was the other girl's name that you did not know anyway?" Pinochimon asked looking at Piemon who was looking out into the sky.

"Elizabeth Akiyama." Piemon said not thinking of the digimon he was saying this too.

Pinochimon gasped when he heard the name. "Elizabeth Akiyama. She is someone special to me. But why is she Piemon." Pinochimon asked him. Piemon's eyes went wide when he realized who he just said the name too. He had to think of something fast. The only thing he could think of was to threaten Pinochimon with Apocalymon. He took a hold of him and pulled him to his face. Pinochimon never seen Piemon act like this with him and it was scaring him. "Piemon did I say something wrong. Can you let me go you are scaring the hell out of me?" Pinochimon said trying to get out of Piemon hands.

"Now you listen to me Pinochimon and listen well. Such words you just said can be used to find you not loyal to Apocalymon. That girl means nothing to you. Do you understand me nothing. If I hear you talk about that girl or those other brats again then I will bring to Apocalymon myself. They are our enemy Pinochimon nothing more and nothing less. Remember that." Piemon said looking at Pinochimon seeing the fear in his eyes. It had worked but he was not happy about it but had to be done. Maybe he will be able to stop Pinochimon talking about Elizabeth once and for all. He let go of Pinochimon who took off out of the room. Piemon watched as he picked up his hammer and left and looked back out into the sky.

"Well now lets get to work of taking control of the digital world for Apocalymon. Now I also have to come up with a new idea about how to stop Pinochimon's memories from coming back. I cannot go to Apocalymon; he will want to destroy before he gets all of his memories back. I just cannot let that happen to him. After a good battle with Baihumon then I will come up with a new portion to stop the memories coming back once and for all. Now lets go find LadyDevimon to give me a new cup of red wine I have a feeling that I am going to need it for to night." Piemon said walking out of the meeting room looking for LadyDevimon.

Meanwhile we find Pinochimon in the manor looking for Ebonwumon on his TV-device to get his part of the plan ready and make Piemon proud and to show him that he was loyal to him and Apocalymon. Kiwimon was watching his lord and knew that he was getting ready for a battle. "Lord Pinochimon is there anything that I can do for you?" Kiwimon asked.

Pinochimon looked at him and smiled. "Yeah there is Kiwimon. Lets play a game with my guns." Pinochimon said laughing with Kiwimon shaking with fear. Pinochimon went up to his toy chest and took out his favorite gun and pointed it right at Kiwimon. "I would run if I were you Kiwimon." Pinochimon laughed as he shot at Kiwimon's feet who jumped back and run out of the playroom. Pinochimon began to run after him laughing.

_"Kiwimon come out and play with me." _Pinochimon said shooting his gun off as he was looking or the digimon laughing all the while like was a fun game for the both of them. Not thinking that Kiwimon was not having much fun with this game. Come on you cannot blame Kiwimon for that.


	3. Chapter 2: Piemon's Relaxing Night?

The Lost Past of Pinochimon

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 2: Piemon's Relaxing Night?

It was around 10:30 at night in the Digital World and Piemon was drinking his red wine watching MetalSeadramon yelling at the Divermon to find Whamon and destroy him. Piemon was starting to get a headache from MetalSeadramon yelling at the Divermon. It was not their fault that they could not find Whamon. But Piemon knew better then to get involve with the others servants.

He changed the channel to see Mugendramon working on his system to fix a bug that he had gotten from one of his servants getting a cold. He had informed Piemon that he will work on getting better as fast as he could to make sure nothing stopped him going to seal Zhuqiaomon away. Piemon told him to take his time at getting better. The last time that Mugendramon rushed to get his system in top working order was when he and Piemon were going to storm Gennai and his brethren's castle to destroy the digi-eggs, tags and crests of the new chosen children. But with Mugendramon having power down his whole system was going to take four days to find the bug in his system. Piemon of course did not wait and took a few Mekanorimon and a few Guardrmon to invade the castle. But his plan backfired, because of Gennai who saved the digi-eggs from Piemon. Lets just say that Piemon learned his lesson from that.

He took a quick drink of his wine and changed the channel to Pinochimon. The puppet was happy running around trying to shoot Floramon who was running away as fast as she could. This put a smile on his face. Pinochimon was being his normal or as normal a psychotic child could be. He was making sure that he was training for the battle coming up with Ebonwumon. He knew he was not but he had already sacred the puppet enough today. He was strong do not get Piemon wrong, but he wanted for just once not to act like a little kid. But every time he said something Pinochimon would have a fit. And he was already all set with the fits that Pinochimon gives him. He was about to take another drink of his wine when LadyDevimon came flying into the room.

"Lord Piemon!" LadyDevimon yelled bowing to him.

"LadyDevimon, I hope you have a good reason for bursting in the throne room like a bat out of hell? You almost tip my wine over dear. You know how much that will make me angry. Wine dose not come cheap. Now what is it that makes you act in such a foolish way?" Piemon asked checking to make sure that no wine was on the floor. He loved his wine and would be not in a good mood that even one drop of it landed on the floor.

LadyDevimon took a deep breath and said two words that Piemon hated more then anything in the whole world. And no it has nothing to do with the Chosen Children. They were a close runner up to the words that LadyDevimon said to him. " Lord Apocalymon wants to see you right away. He said it is meaning of life and death." LadyDevimon said to him. Yep Lord Apocalymon wanted to see him. So many things were going through his mind. Most of them were of Pinochimon that he is starting to remember his past. Piemon had to think of something quick to save Pinochimon from being deleted by Apocalymon, but how?

"Thank you LadyDevimon I will go right now. Did he seem upset when he spoke to you?" Piemon asked. He knew how moody his boss could be. He just wanted to know if needed to write up a will if he could not talk Apocalymon out of using his Gran Death Big Bang attack that will not only kill him, but the digital world and earth at the same time with everyone with him. A chill went down Piemon's spine. He hated when he was like this. It was harder talking himself out of anything. He took a deep breath and looked at LadyDevimon waiting for her to talk.

"Yes my Lord Piemon. He said if you did not get to his lair in five minutes he was going to use Gran Death Big Bang." LadyDevimon said with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes Piemon was out in the room and out to Apocalymon.

She looked at him and yelled, "Good luck Lord Piemon." She said as the doors closed on her.

At Apocalymon's lair the evil digimon was turning his room upside down looking for something. **"I will kill Piemon when he gets here! That damn clown is taking to long to get here. Maybe I should just use my attack." **Apocalymon said throwing something over his right side and hitting someone in the head.

"Ow!"

" **Who is in my room?" **Apocalymon yelled turning around and seeing Piemon rubbing his head. When he saw that Apocalymon was looking at him, Piemon bowed low to him.

"I came as fast as I could my Lord Apocalymon. Now I know you are upset that you cannot be in the digital world, but the others and I are working on sealing the four sovereigns in your name. We are also going to be taking care of Gennai once and for all. Now please you must give us some time to do this. Just hold off on killing yourself and everything around you." Piemon said trying to get Apocalymon not to do anything stupid.

"**What are you talking about Piemon?" **Apocalymon asked.

"You want to use your attack that will destroy everything around? Is that the reason that you called me down here?" Piemon asked. On no did he know that the memories where coming back to Pinochimon? Piemon was being to think of anything that would help save Pinochimon and him from Apocalymon's wrath.

"**I said that to LadyDevimon to get you down here Piemon. This is a matter of great importance. This will destroy me once and for all if I do not find it." **Apocalymon said to Piemon. Sweat started to show on his face as he was waiting for Apocalymon to sign Pinochimon's death warrant.

"Yes Lord Apocalymon?" Was all Piemon could say.

"**My teddy bear is missing again. You will help me find or I will use my attack." **Apocalymon said moving away from Piemon and started looking for his teddy bear.

"Are you kidding me?" Piemon said not realizing that he just said that to Apocalymon. He wished that he just kept his mouth shut.

"**You will look for my teddy or I will destroy Pinochimon once and for all. Do I make myself clear." **Apocalymon said giving a glare that would have killed any evil foe that was stupid enough to take him on.

"Yes my Lord Apocalymon. What is the one place that you have not check for the teddy bear?" Piemon asked.

"**My closet but I do not remember putting him in there?" **Apocalymon said to Piemon. Piemon went to the closet just to check. As he opened the door Piemon had gotten buried with things that he did not want to know about. Then something hit Piemon in the face. It was the teddy bear that his lord was looking for. Piemon was happy that this did not take longer then the last time he lost his teddy bear. He began to get out of all the things that were on top of him. He held up the teddy bear so Apocalymon could see it.

"**Yes thank you Piemon. May go from my lair at once. But do not forget." **Apocalymon said.

"Yes not to tell anyone or I will feel your wrath." Piemon said as he bowed to Apocalymon and started walking out of the room.

Piemon started to leave and was happy that he saved his life from Apocalymon's attack. He was also happy that he did not find out about Pinochimon yet. He just needed to get home check on Pinochimon to make sure that he was not having the dreams. He hopes that Pinochimon would just have a good night sleep without those memories trying to make him remember his past. Piemon knew that he could not keep the past from him if Gennai succeed with getting the brats together once again. Piemon smiled and came up with a great plan. "I will stop by a store and get Pinochimon a new toy. I will stop by his manor when I get it and give it to him." Piemon said to himself as he took to the left and went to a store.

He landed and went into the store that he and Pinochimon went into a long time ago. Those were the days that it was only Piemon and Pinochimon. He had not met MetalSeadramon and Mugendramon until a little later that year. There were many things that Pinochimon loved in the store. He wanted to buy him everything in the store, but he did not have a lot of money on him. The digimon all hide when they saw him enter the store. "L-Lord P-Piemon how can I help you?" Elecmon said trying to hide the fact that he was shaking.

"I am here to buy something. Do you have anything new that Lord Pinochimon would love Elecmon?" Piemon asked looking around the store. Elecmon was starting to sweat thinking what was something that he had gotten in the store that Lord Pinochimon would love to have. Then something came to mind.

"Yes Lord Piemon I do. I believe that this item belongs to Lord Pinochimon. I will go get it for you." Elecmon said jumping down from the chair that he was sitting on and ran out back. Piemon was wondering what it was. He would have heard from Pinochimon if he were missing any of his toys. But before he could think on it anymore he saw Elecmon with what look like a necklace in his hand.

"Why do you think that this is Pinochimon's Elecmon?" Piemon asked.

"On the back of the necklace it has his name and a name I have never heard of before on it. I think the name is Elizabeth, Lord Piemon." Elecmon said giving the necklace to Piemon.

Piemon remember Pinochimon talking about a necklace that Elizabeth gave him to never forget her. But he lost it when Piximon, which was the leader of the original chosen children digimon, threw it into the ocean. Pinochimon said that he had enough of them picking on him for something that was not his fault and left the group. Then Pinochimon met Piemon and then the rest is history. Piemon had to keep this away from Pinochimon no matter what. "I will buy this and toy car Elecmon." Piemon said giving him the money.

"Thank you Lord Piemon, have a good night." Elecmon said giving Piemon a bow. Piemon nodded his head at him and was gone. It took him about four minutes to get to Pinochimon's manor where he left the toy on the front step with a note on it.

"I will keep this close to me. I must never let Pinochimon find this." Piemon said as he came to the doors of his palace. He opened them and went to the throne room. He turned on the TV-device and saw that Pinochimon was sound asleep with his right thumb in his mouth. There was a teddy bear with a gun in his other hand. Piemon smiled at that. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. You would have never guess that Pinochimon was a psychotic child who loved to play with guns and wanted to take over the whole digital world. Right know he looked like an innocent child who just wanted friends. If you think that then there was something wrong with you. Piemon smiled one last time at Pinochimon before turning off the TV-device and going to his bedroom to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 3:MetalSeadramon Vs Azulongmon

The Lost Past of Pinochimon

By: WriterGirl01

Chapter 3: MetalSeadramon Vs. Azulongmon

"Now remember MetalSeadramon we will be at headquarters watching the fight. Do not fail us and Lord Apocalymon." Piemon said to the TV-device. MetalSeadramon gave Piemon a nod and flew to east.

"Do you think MetalSeadramon will be able to seal Azulongmon Piemon?" Pinochimon asked.

Piemon put his hand to his chin in deep thought. He knew that MetalSeadramon would be able to take on Azulongmon. But he was worried about Pinochimon. The four sovereigns knew Pinochimon from his past and would try to get him turn back to their side. He would never let that happen. "Do not worry Pinochimon, MetalSeadramon will be able to seal him away. But just in case he dose need saw we will watch the battle. Now lets get the popcorn and watch the show." Piemon said.

Meanwhile we now turn our view to MetalSeadramon who was now to the east of the Digital World. He waited for Azulongmon to come and protect the east regain. "Well MetalSeadramon I have know that the Dark Masters would have tried to do battle with me and my companion's, but I never taught that it would be you." Azulongmon said laughing at MetalSeadramon's face. Which as you can tell MetalSeadramon was not happy about.

"You dare laugh at me! I am the Lord of the sea! No one laughs at me and gets away from it!" MetalSeadramon roared with anger. Azulongmon was the first to begin with an attack called _Blue Thunder. _With this attack thunder falls from the sky with divine fury.

MetalSeadramon was able to avoid Azulongmon's attack. _"River of Power." _MetalSeadramon yelled allowing a light blue of energy out of his nose. The battle went on for a long time.

At the Dark Masters headquarters the others were watching MetalSeadramon's battle rooting him on. "Come on MetalSeadramon kick his ass!" Pinochimon waving a flag with MetalSeadramon's face on it do not ask where Pinochimon got the flag. Piemon was sipping a red wine with a smile on his face. MetalSeadramon was doing a good job of the battle. The battle went on for about 30 minutes when Piemon thought that he was going to have to help MetalSeadramon. He needed this battle end as soon as he could.

"MetalSeadramon do you require help from the three of us?" Piemon asked him. MetalSeadramon head butted Azulongmon from him and look to Piemon giving him a glare.

"I do not need your help! I got this goodie digimon." MetalSeadramon yelled at Piemon. Just then Azulongmon used one of his attack called Lightning Whip, which it mess up MetalSeadramon's hair. Let me just tell you that Azulongmon just did the wrong thing. No one and I mean no one messes with MetalSeadramon's hair and lives to tell the tale. Lets just say that this battle was over in one minute. Azulongmon was very weak when MetalSeadramon sealed him away once and for all. Azulongmon yelled as he was thrown into the portal.

"At least leave me a book or a newspaper to read." Azulongmon said as the portal closed on him. MetalSeadramon rolled his eyes and looked to Piemon.

"It is done Piemon. Now I am coming back to the headquarters. Make LadyDevimon has my favorite drink." MetalSeadramon said. He started to fly back to the headquarters. Piemon turned off the TV-device. He looked at the others and smiled.

"Now we must seal the other three then nothing will stop us form taken over the Digital World for Apocalymon." Piemon said laughing. Mugendramon and Pinochimon began to laugh with him. Nothing was going to stop them.

But what Piemon did not know that Gennai was making a plan to find the original chosen children. All he had to do was e-mail Hikaru Tamashiro to get everyone back together. This was going to hard since the group broke up when they got right back to the human world. Hopefully Hikaru would answer the e-mail and make the right decision to bring the team back together. "Soon with them coming back then we can win the battle once and for all." Gennai said. But he needed the one digimon that was not of his reach. That is why he needed the children back. Maybe just maybe he will be able to stop the Dark Masters.

There were five digimon hiding in the shadows waiting for the partners to come back. After so long they will finally see their friends once again. They were praying that Gennai's plan worked. But only time will tell if the child of knowledge would take the e-mail to heart.


End file.
